1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a power-source switching method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce the power consumption that occurs during the time period in which image processing apparatuses, typically multifunction peripherals, are not actually in operation, the image processing apparatuses have multiple power states, such as a standby state or energy-saving waiting mode, and the power states are changed as appropriate depending on the usage of the apparatus. There has been a recent increase in the demand for apparatuses to save energy, and technologies are already known in which an electric-power generating device, typically a solar panel, and a battery are used in combination so that the power consumption taken from a commercial power source is reduced in order to achieve energy savings when in a waiting mode (while the apparatuses are not in use).
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-16096 discloses an image processing apparatus that has a configuration in which, while in the waiting mode, the power supply from a commercial power source and the power supply from a battery are switched between depending on the remaining amount of electric power stored in the battery.
With the above-described conventional configuration, however, when a job command is received while in the waiting mode, a switchover is made to the power being supplied from the commercial power source even though there is a sufficient amount of electric power stored in the battery. Therefore, the advantage of reducing power consumption is applied only in cases in which the waiting state is set and thus there are expectations of further improvements in power saving.
Therefore, there is needed to provide an information processing apparatus that can achieve further power savings.